


Who Wouldn't?

by quicksparrows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, That's it, like the entire basis is that he looks at her butt and makes a pass at her, that's all, they both have stupid outfits, who even ships this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Gladio and Cindy flirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** You could write fic where Gladio and Cindy fuck while Prompto is left out.  
>  **Emmy:** Haha–– HEY, WAIT, THAT'S SO MEAN!

 

 

 

"Normally I'd defer to the expert," Gladio says, walking into the shop. "but I don't think that outfit is all that practical in your line of work."

Cindy looks back at him from where she is, examining the Regalia's hood. Her left cheek is smeared with some sort of grease, as dark as her eyeliner. She heaves a sigh — careless, playfully exasperated. Gladio watches her breasts swell over the top edge of her bra when she does so. He stands a little looser for it, a smile tugging at his mouth. She smiles, too.

"You know how many times I've been told that?" she replies, eyes still on him as she leans back over the Regalia's hood. 

"A thousand, probably," Gladio says. "It's a good look on you. Who wouldn't notice?"

Gladio paces towards her, footfall heavy on the concrete. The shop is quiet, abandoned for the night. She appraises him as he walks, her eyes wandering down and then up again. Her little mouth curves into a smile.

"Bet you hear it too. You never take a blade across your belly?"

Gladio chuckles, and he leans against the driver side door. He shrugs.

"It's summer," he says. "And I work hard for this."

He gestures down at his abdomen, at the well-sculpted muscles he'd put countless years into; when he leans back against the Regalia, they flex, spattering of old white scars and all. He watches her smile twitch a little wider.

"Oh, that's _always_ my excuse," she says, leaning so far over the hood that he ponders circling her just to see the view. He thinks of the cut of her little shorts, the little bubble of her ass poking out the bottom. She laughs: "I used to be a real skinny cat, not a scrap of fat on me. Paw-paw used to joke about the vultures circlin'. I filled out nice, though."

"Hmm," he rumbles.

"You just come here to talk clothes?" Cindy asks, straightening up again. She cocks a hip.

"Nah," Gladio says. He makes his way around the front of the car, and she turns with him, shifting to the corner of the hood. When he meets her there, he crowds her so much that her ass brushes the sleek black body of the car, and she grins up a him. "Figured I'd see if you were bored after work."

"I'm always bored," she says, cheery-sweet. "You don't seem like the type to get _bored,_ though. Just not up for another night of cards in the trailer?"

"I can do that any night," he says.

"And you can't come flirtin' any other time, either? Your eyes follow me like magnets all day, you know."

She gestures up his abs, finger so close it skims the surface of his skin. She looks up at him and he reaches to tip back the brim of her hat. This close, he can see little freckles, a little chap to her lips. She moves with him, too, as easy as he does. 

"I feel like doing a whole lot more than looking," he says, and he takes her hips between his hands and thumbs the soft bubble of fat between the top of her shorts and the line of her panties. She shifts between his hands, _closer_ , and she laughs under her breath.

"Well, isn't that charming," she drawls. "And your little friend –– doesn't he have a crush on me?"

Gladio laughs.

"Yeah," he says. He curls her into him, and she straddles his knee, pinned between his hard body and the car. Gladio nudges her nose with his. "But he isn't the one here right now, is he?"

"He ain't," Cindy says. Her fingers trail down his abs again, and her smile grows cheeky. "He sure ain't."

**Author's Note:**

> _[prompto_crying.mp3]_


End file.
